light and darkness
by yamixyugi2999
Summary: yami and yugi get married just like any other normal life, but this life has a twist. read to find out about their lives     if you dare
1. the game

It was a, for want of a better word and perhaps some of Bakura's language, crappy day in Domino City. It had started foggy in the morning, and by midday, it was pouring torrential rain despite the forecasts telling of bright skies and warm days.

"Biggest load of bullcrap I ever heard," Bakura muttered, looking out of the window. Everyone had piled into Yugi's house when it started raining. By everyone, that was Yugi himself, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Seto, Téa, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Marik and Malik. Fitting that many people into Yugi's living room wasn't easy, but they all managed it somehow.

"Who knows, it might clear up a little later on," Téa said brightly, tugging Serenity closer to her and hugging her close. Surprisingly, Joey hadn't minded Téa dating his sister, and cared even less that she liked girls over guys. In fact, he had just laughed at it and said it was better than her going with Kaiba. That was just a plot to get Seto for himself, as he managed a few days later.

Bakura rolled his deep brown eyes. "Why do you have to be so damn optimistic, woman?" he sighed, sliding off the windowsill and going back to Ryou, sitting down next to him and letting his hikari lay his head in his lap. As you can gather, everyone is dating someone else in the room. Ryou and Bakura, Joey and Seto, Téa and Serenity, Duke and Tristan, Marik and Malik. Everyone, that is, except Yugi and Yami. They were sat next to each other, but Yami was busy talking to Malik, and Yugi had his legs curled beneath him, and was avidly playing on his PSP. Every so often, when the other wasn't looking, they would glance at each other and sometimes sigh.

"God, how obvious is it that they fancy the pants off each other?" Marik whispered in Malik's ear. Malik grinned and held up a finger to Yami, telling him he'd be a moment, and pulled Marik closer to whisper to him.

"It must be hard for them, eh?"

"Yeah."

"So, I think we should be nice guys. And get them together."

Marik raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You, a nice guy? Don't make me laugh, Malik."

"Baby, you know we could do this," Malik purred, kissing down Marik's neck and stroking his hair. "Come on. I don't think it's fair that we're all together and they're not, especially since they like each other so much."

"Hmmm...you've got a point," Marik said, pushing Malik off him before he got aroused. "How shall we do that, though?"

Malik thought for a moment. "Well..." He turned away for a moment, seemingly watching Bakura kiss Ryou. "I'm not sure, I'm not good with this. How was it that you got me?"

"Um...I waited till you got out of the shower, pounced on you and dragged you to the bedroom. But I don't think that'll work in this case."

"True. Well, I suppose we could play a game with them or something."

"Such as?"

Malik turned to his lover, grinning again. "Truth or Dare never did anyone any harm. Except that time we forced Duke to run out onto the street naked."

Marik creased up laughing. That little trick had Duke arrested for indecent exposure. Malik laughed as well. "Yeah...Truth or Dare, I think."

Ten minutes later, they were all sat comfortably; Ryou snuggled up to Bakura, Serenity in Téa's lap, Tristan leaning back into Duke, Seto stroking the hair back Joey's face as he lay with his head in his lap, and Malik with his arms round Marik. Yugi and Yami had not moved, though when everyone had moved to hold their lovers, Malik had noticed Yami throw a look of longing to Yugi.

"Who goes first?" Joey asked.

"I think that Malik should go first," Ryou replied. "He thought this up."

Malik grinned. "Okay, I pick Yami. Truth or Dare?"

Yami shifted to look at Malik, licking his lips slowly in thought. Finally, he said, "I pick Dare, Malik."

Malik smirked. "Okay, I dare you to...take Yugi's shirt off."

Yami blanched. Yugi gasped. Everyone else giggled. Malik folded his arms. "I'm waiting, Yami. I'm sure Yugi is too."

Yami bit his lip and turned back to Yugi. Yugi by comparison had flushed scarlet. Yami looked at Yugi questioningly, and Yugi nodded. Sighing, Yami reached out, hooked his thumbs under Yugi's black vest, and lifted it up and over his head. His eyes raked over Yugi's chest for a moment, but then he looked away quickly and heaved a sigh. "Okay, Malik. Is it my turn?"

"It is indeed," Malik replied, winding Marik's hair round his fingers, watching Yugi. Yugi was staring at Yami with something close to lust in his eyes.

"Right...I choose Ryou."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Truth."

"Wimp," Bakura muttered. Ryou shoved him, pouting.

"Shut up! So, Yami?"

"Okay then...is there anyone in this room that you would like to go out with? Bakura doesn't count."

Ryou mumbled his answer, but nobody heard him. "Sorry, didn't catch that, Ryou."

"Marik..."

"What?"

"MARIK!" Ryou yelled. "Okay?"

Marik gasped. Malik just laughed. "Sorry, Ryou. He's mine."

"Don't get any ideas, Ishtar," Bakura growled, pulling Ryou back to him.

"Like I would." Marik rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes. "Okay then, Ryou, your pick."

Ryou nodded. "Right. My turn. And I choose...Marik."

"Dare. Do your worst, kid."

"Hmmm...who's the person who dislikes you the most in here...Bakura."

"Why do I come into this?" Bakura protested.

"Well, you don't like Marik because he tricked you by saying he'd give you the Rod, and he never did. So...Marik, kiss Bakura."

Both Marik's mouth and Bakura's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking, Ryou! I can't kiss your boyfriend!"

"Just do it. And with tongue too."

Bakura shuddered, but beckoned Marik over. Marik closed his eyes and clenched his fists for a moment, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Bakura, parting his lips with his tongue and pushing it inside. Bakura shuddered again but responded to the kiss hesitantly. Marik pulled away and wiped his lips, then sat down again. Bakura jumped up and ran upstairs to make himself sick. The girls groaned at the harsh retching sounds and covered their ears. Malik, as he did with most things, just laughed. Marik scowled.

"I'm sure I'm not that bad at kissing..."

"You're not," Malik said softly, turning Marik to face him and kissing him. "Of course you're not."

Bakura returned downstairs a few minutes later, looking very pale. Ryou reached out and pulled him into his arms, and Bakura rested his head weakly on Ryou's shoulder. "You idiot, why did you do that?" Ryou asked quietly, stroking Bakura's back.

"Fucking hell, Ryou! I just kissed _Ishtar!"_

Marik pouted. "Right. My turn. Yami."

"Me again..." Yami sighed. "Okay then...dare again."

"Fair enough...hmmm...I dare you to...put a hand down Yugi's pants."

"Why are you picking on me-ahh!" Yugi's protest was cut off into a choked groan as Yami plunged his hand down Yugi's leather pants and brushed his length, which immediately started to throb. The boys spluttered with laughter, the girls wolf-whistled. Yami pulled his hand out, looking embarrassed, and shifted away.

"My pick again...Téa."

"Oh! Okay then. And I go for...Truth."

"Spoilsport," Yami laughed. "Right. Have you and Serenity ever had a threesome, and if so, who with?"

Téa blushed, as did Serenity. "Well, you couldn't really call it a threesome as it was three girls...but it was Mai."

"Fucking hell!" Joey spluttered. "Serenity!"

Serenity stammered, "Joey, I-I dunno w-what I was doing...b-but I liked it!"

Seto grabbed Joey's shoulders and forced him back down. "Let her have her fun, Joey."

"Fine."

"My turn!" Téa chirped. She could tell what Marik and Malik were up to by their identical evil smirks and stifled giggles. "And I go for...Yami."

Yami groaned and Yugi smacked his forehead. "Dare," Yami muttered. "I'm no wimp."

"Kiss Yugi on the lips!" Téa smirked, almost the same as Marik and Malik's approving smirks. This time, Yugi looked slightly hopeful, and sat up a little straighter. Yami leaned in and cupped Yugi's face in his hands before brushing his lips softly against his. Yugi shivered and pressed against Yami, deepening the kiss, clutching him desperately. Everyone else watched the two as they kissed passionately, Yami's hands leaving Yugi's face and caressing his still bare chest, Yugi groaning at his touch.

Yami slowly pulled away and gazed into Yugi's sparkling eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Yugi's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and he hugged Yami tight.

"I love you too!"

Holding Yugi to his chest, Yami turned his head to look at Marik and Malik, who were in the process of kissing as well. "Hey, you two."

They stopped kissing, but kept their lips together. "Hm?" Malik mumbled, opening his eyes.

"You set me up, didn't you? You bastards," Yami laughed. Malik shrugged, but smiled and went back to kissing Marik. Yami dropped his gaze back to Yugi and kissed his forehead. "I should have told you sooner, Yugi..."

"It's okay," Yugi replied. "I know now. As long as we're together, it's alright."

"Good." Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi again.


	2. the marrage

It was already a year after yami and I played that stuped truth or dare game. Now that that has happened you will never guess what is happening now.

Yugi pov

I was walking down the aial with my grandpa arm in arm. He was about to give me away to the love of my life, the person to spend the rest of my life with, yami. As we approached the alter many people were staring at the beautiful dress I was wearing. Yes a dress, so people wouldn't know this would be a gay wedding I wore a dress and curled my hair in some spots to look like a girl. Only yami, grandpa, ryou, honda, and malik knew that I was a guy, even the pastor thought I was agirl. I finally arrived at the alter and was given to yami.

"today we celebrate this couple at their marrage."

im not good at describing these things so fast-forward

"I do "

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife,(_snicker)_ you may kiss the bride"

We kissed and yami scooped me up in bridal style and bolted out the door while I threw my flowers at the people. Apparently ryou caught them and squealed in excitement. While they were busy trying to get the flowers we took no waste in time to get into the limo and drove off to yami's mansion. By the time we got there it was almost 9 and I was still in yami's arms when he hurried into his mansion, ran up the stairs, and into his room, and dumped me onto the mammoth bed. He wasted no time taking off my dress and kissing me. I squealed and said

"what about you"

I started taking off his clothes while he removed mine.

"more,I want more yami"I moaned

"if its more you want its more you'll get"he said slyly.

As soon as he said that he kissed me, my eyes bulged out and then relaxed then I sunk into the kiss and it became a passionate kiss. We had kissed many times but never one like this one. His hands started to explore my chest and I rapped my hands around his neck. I broke the kiss and gasped for air and continued kissing. We did this for countless hours and finally fell on the bed exhausted, kissed one more time and both fell sound asleep.


	3. the honeymoon part1

previously- he started taking off my dress when I squealed

"what about you"

I started taking off his clothes while he removed mine.

"more,I want more yami"I moaned

"if its more you want its more you'll get"he said slyly.

As soon as he said that he kissed me, my eyes bulged out and then relaxed then I sunk into the kiss and it became a passionate kiss. We had kissed many times but never one like this one. His hands started to explore my chest and I rapped my hands around his neck. I broke the kiss and gasped for air and continued kissing. We did this for countless hours and finally fell on the bed exhausted, kissed one more time and both fell sound asleep.

The honeymoon

yamis pov

I woke up and suddenly realized that I was naked and then I heard a small moan next to me I looked and saw a beautiful naked angel sent from heaven and he was mine all mine. Then his eyelids fluttered open to revel gorgeous amethyst orbs staring into my crimson orbs.

"good morning yami" the younger of the two said

"good morning yugi" I said

I brushed my lips against his and he squealed and then relaxed and started kissing me back. This deepened the kiss and yugi broke it when his air supply was getting low. He used this time to ask me a question.

"yami"

"yes yugi"

"where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"I've already made reservations at the place were staying"

"but you still haven't told me where we're going"

"it's a surprise"I said slyly

"if you wont tell me I'll just tickle it out of you."

He got on top of me and started tickling my sides//darn he knows where my weak spots are// I was laughing uncontrollably and I think I was crying too.

"now will you tell me where we're going "

"ok , but first get off me "I said panting for air

"so where are we going"

"well I was going to keep it a secret …."

"YAMI"

"you didn't let me finish "

"sorry "

"as I was saying I was going to keep it a secret because we are going.."

"going where?"

"goooiingg tttoooo ……"

"will you cut it out already"

He looked cute when he was angry and I liked toying with him too

"WELL WHERE ARE WE GOING ON OUR HONEYMOON ALREADY!" he yelled

"paris"

"excuse me"

"we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"yes I'm serious, we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"oh yami, thank you! I've always wanted to go to paris!"

he jumps up on me and hugs me tight and I fall down onto the bed.

"well we better get ready"

"ready for what" he asked with a look of confusion on his angelic face.

"for our honeymoon the plane leaves tonight. Oh and we'd better get dressed we don't want to look like fools out there."

"no we don't"


	4. the honeymoon part2

Me: sorry I haven't updated in some time(stupid teachers and so much stupid homework)

Yugi: awwww that's so sad(gives me a big hug)

Yami: hey! Get away from my aibou!

Me : jeez yami ya don't have to be that protective

Yami: yes I do

Me and yami continue arguing

Yugi: ooookay well to the disclaimer shiely does not own YUGIOH

Me: if I did I would make major changes now on to the story

Continue fighting

previously-"WELL WHERE ARE WE GOING ON OUR HONEYMOON ALREADY!" he yelled

"paris"

"p-pardon"

"we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"yes I'm serious, we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"oh yami, thank you, thank you, thank you! I've always wanted to go to paris!"

he jumps up on me and hugs me tight and I fall down onto the bed because of the weight.

"well we better get ready"

"ready for what" he asked with a look of confusion on his angelic face.

"for our honeymoon the plane leaves tonight. Oh and we'd better get dressed we don't want to look like fools out there."

"no we don't"

**THE HONEYMOON PART 2**

Yami pov

After we got packed up I called Joey to give us a lift to the airport.

"hello?"

"hi Mokuba"

"oh hi yami"

"is joey there?"

"yah why"

"can I talk to him"

"sure one second"

Runs off to get joey

"hey yami "

"joey can you take me and yugi to the air port"

"I take it that your plan worked. Man I would have loved to see his expression when you told him"

"yah. So can you take us "

"sure I"ll be over there in 20 minutes"

"thanks joey"

"no prob yami anything for you"

We hang up and yugi is carrying his suitcase downstairs.

"yami "

"yes dear"

"who were you talking to"

"joey, he's going to take us over to the airport"

"oh, ok. Oh wait before we leave I want to do something "

"and what is that "

"hide and seek "

"aren't we a little to old to play that"

"but this game is different"

"how different"

"well you know the basic rules, count to 30 and try to find me. But this time you are timed and if I find you faster than you find me you get a surprise when we get to paris"

"and if I find you faster than you find me you also get a surprise when we get to paris"

"deal"

"deal"

"bye"

"and where do you think you're going Little One"

"to go hide from you what do you think I'm doing"

"ok I'll start counting to thirty to make sure you get a good hiding spot"

"ok, bye"

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,……….30 ready or not here I come my darling. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"snicker"

Yugi starts the timer

(man I never thought yugi would be so good at hiding)

"snicker"

I lift up the sheets to look under our bed and saw him at the far corner.

"found ya yugi now come out and tell me the tine that you can't beat"

"darn"

He crawled out from under the bed and looked at his stop watch"

"a minute and thirty five seconds not bad ….. for a beginner"

"I am not a beginner"

"oh contraire my naïve yami, I am a master at the game and I could find you in less than thirty seconds"

"oh really"

"really, now go find a hiding spot so I can find you and it cant be the shadow realm"

"darn"

I run off in search of a hiding place and I am hiding in the attic then all of a sudden I hear yugi's voice

"found ya yami so whats my time"

I looked down at my stop watch and was surprised at what I saw

"twenty five seconds" I said while he smiled triumphantly

"well looks like you get the surprise"

"what is it "I asked nervously

"well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right"

The doorbell rings

"must be joey ,come on yami"

"I'm coming I'm coming"

Yugi opened the door and just like he gessed it was joey

"hey joey "

"hey yugi, where's yami "

"oh he's coming downstairs right"

As is on cue yami came down with both their suitcases

"your good yugi"

"thanks it's a talent"

"ready to go you two"

"yup"

"yah"

"well then lets go"

We all got into the car and drove to the airport "

Joey walked us to the gate and we were surprised at what we saw except joey

And we both said at the same time

"oh my gosh "

Me: I love leaving cliffhangers

Yugi: you aren't even going to tell us why we said that

Me: nope

Yami: please

Me: no

Yugi: (uses puppy eyes )

Me: no

Yugi: gasp no one can say no to the puppy eyes you are the first congrats

Me: please review

Yami and yugi :feed back is appreciated


	5. discontinued

Sorry everyone this story will be discontinued but I will be rewriting it so no worries.


End file.
